


Birthday Song

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Dinner, Birthday Sex, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Sev, Love Confessions, M/M, Serenading Snape, Snape in Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry helps Sev celebrate his birthday.





	Birthday Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested a birthday fic. I did this instead of working today. You're welcome. :) I hope it's okay.
> 
> Thanks to Doodlebat and Snuffles for the song suggestion. Song is Lovesong by The Cure.
> 
> This was a rush fic, so no beta. Sorry for any mistakes.

It wasn’t his fault. Truly it wasn’t. Not that Snape would ever see it that way. But, really? Who ever thought it was a good idea to let  _ Hagrid _ make the cake? And who knew the giant even had access to an oven  _ that _ big. Really, it reminded Harry of one of those giant cakes that you expected a stripper to jump out of. Not that he had ever  _ seen _ a stripper. Because, really, up until five years ago he’d been a bit busy with the small matter of  _ surviving.  _ Then had been the clean up and repairs after the war quickly followed by trials  Two very important trials; okay, one very important trial, and one trial that was pure duty, but still. He’d had to be there. Not that  _ Malfoy _ would ever express his gratitude for Harry speaking on his family’s behalf, not that Harry cared if he did. No, the only person whose opinion mattered was currently glaring at him, his angry dark eyes and familiar sneer only impeded by the frosting that covered his  _ entire _ face. Harry gave a wobbly smile.

“A-at least it’s chocolate.”

Harry could have sworn he heard a low growl. “And what, Mr. Potter, does that mean?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “Well, I mean; if it were white it’d definitely be a bit more obvious.” Harry winced as the glare seemed to intensify. “I meant on your clothes and… hair,” he added softly as the dark eyes narrowed. “Um… I could…” He reached out and ran a finger down Snape’s chocolate covered cheek then stared at his icing-covered finger unsure what to do with the glob of chocolate. With a small shrug, and never one to let decent chocolate go to waste, Harry popped the finger in his mouth and sucked the confection off. He let out a small hum of approval and glanced up at Snape. The man’s mouth hung open, and Harry blushed as he realized what he had just done. 

“Did you just…” Snape seemed unable to finish the sentence. 

“I-it’s surprisingly good,” Harry mumbled sheepishly. He hadn’t even realized he had reached back up until his wrist was grabbed mere inches from Snape’s face. 

“Do. Not. Even think about it,” Snape growled.

Harry’s eye flitted down to the destroyed cake then back at Snape. “Um. Happy birthday?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding like a question.

“How did you even know?” Snape growled as he turned to move further back into his quarters. Assuming the question, and the fact that the door still remained open was an invitation, Harry followed him in and closed the door behind him. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket and waved it at the smashed cake. Really, what had Hagrid been thinking? 

“It came up at dinner the other night,” Harry said as the ruined cake disappeared. Technically it had come up almost a week ago, before the students had even returned to the school. After the trials, when Harry and the others had started their Auror training, it became apparent that Harry really did seem to have a problem with authority. So during his second suspension from the Corp in just under two years, when Minerva had offered him the position of Defense professor, Harry had snatched it up. Hogwarts had always been like a second home to him; well, a first really, so coming back just seemed natural. Plus there was the added benefit of being near Snape. Harry’s cheeks heated at the memory of The Revelation. He had been in the unfortunate circumstances of being smack dab in the middle of the man’s trial when it happened. Some of the students had been testifying of Snape’s protection of them during the previous school year, outlining the ways it could have been worse if he hadn’t been there to temper the Carrows’ enthusiasm, and Harry had glanced over at the man. Seeing him sitting there so stoic yet the regret of the students’ misery clear on his face, Harry had realized the admiration he had begun feeling towards the man was quickly becoming a troublesome crush. And since Harry seemed to be a glutton for punishment, when offered the chance to reside in the castle and interact as colleagues with the man he desired,  _ of course _ he thought it was a brilliant idea. Who wouldn’t want to eat breakfast with his fantasy lover scowling at him over porridge? Or listen to his name being barked in derision at every opportunity? Really, it was the perfect environment to prove Harry’s masochistic tendencies. Case in point…

“And  _ why  _ was I being discussed at a dinner I clearly wasn’t at?” Harry followed the man across  the sitting area to the door he knew led to the loo. It wasn’t his first time in Snape’s quarters. Over the last year and a half he had actually been invited to the potion master’s personal rooms quite often. He had been surprised at the difference in Snape’s attitude towards him once Harry had become a professor. Although, Harry was never really sure if the man had more respect for him because he was a fellow teacher, because Harry had actually managed to destroy Voldemort, because he had finally seen past James Potter, or if it was a general relief at the end of the war. Sometimes it bothered Harry that he didn’t know, and sometimes he was just glad the man was willing to allow their friendship. Even if Snape did give him odd looks on occasions, usually late at night after they’d spent a few hours sipping whiskey and talking.

“Well, It’s not exactly like you were there to join in,” Harry defended his other colleagues. “We were just talking about the students returning and Hagrid mentioned how he thought you’d like a cake.”

Snape had just stepped into the loo but poked his head out, chocolate covered brows raising in question. “And you thought it would be an excellent form of delivery to smash it in my face?”

Harry bit back a chuckle as a clump of chocolate slipped from the dark hair. “You’re the one that attempted to drag me and a cake nearly as big as me into your quarters. I had it under control.”

Snape snorted and disappeared back into the loo. Harry waved his wand at the clump of chocolate on the floor. “A cupcake is nearly as big as you, Potter.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I’ve grown a full head since the war. I’m almost as tall as you.” Harry scrunched his nose at the empty loo doorway.

“When I sit down,” came Snape’s muffled reply. Harry furrowed his brow and moved into the loo to see Snape bent over the sink, a flannel covering his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“No need to be a git.” Snape’s head snapped up at the nearness of Harry’s voice. Most of the chocolate was gone from his face. “We both know you’ll always be taller than me, but at least I’m not that scrawny kid that didn’t know the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane any longer.”

Harry watched as Snape’s lips moved in a familiar teasing smirk. “Do you even know the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood?”

“Shut up,” Harry said as he pushed off the door frame and moved closer to Snape. He reached up to pull another clump of icing from Snape’s hair. “What did you do? Roll around in it?”

Snape glared at him before reaching out and grabbing the clump of icing from Harry’s fingers. Before Harry could guess his intent, Snape smeared it over Harry’s face. “Oi!” Harry cried, jumping back, only to crash into the wall. Snape turned, a malicious twinkle in his eyes. He reached up and pulled another clump of icing from the dark strands and pressed it to Harry’s face.

“Now you look just as ridiculous,” Snape said. Harry almost disagreed, after all, Snape was the one that had icing still in his hair and down the front of his robe. Harry only had it on his face. Harry reached out and swiped more icing from the front of Snape’s robe and shoved it into his mouth. It really was good; too bad he wouldn’t get to enjoy more of Hagrid’s possibly-only successful creation.

“I am not a plate, Potter,” Snape snapped. “Quite dipping your finger in my icing.”

“At least I’m not licking it off your chest,” Harry quipped back with an eye roll.

“I’d rather you not eat it at all,” Snape said in exasperation.

“Well I like your icing,” Harry retorted and reached out to scoop up more from Snape’s robe and pop his finger back in his mouth. His words, the entire conversation, seemed to sink in on them both at the same time. Harry felt his cheeks flame up at the same time as Snape’s began to turn a soft pink.

Snape gave a small cough. “I had best get these clothes off and step into the shower.” He turned from Harry and moved over towards his bedroom. He paused. “Are you staying for dinner?” 

“Um, yeah. I’ll order up something,” he volunteered, and Snape nodded before stepping fully into his room and closing the door behind him. Harry sagged in relief. What the hell had come over him? He shook his own head in disbelief. He used the kitchen sink to wash his own face off before calling one of the kitchen elves. He ordered Snape’s favorite dinner along with another,  _ smaller _ cake for dessert. He pressed his hand against the side pocket of his robe to make sure the shrunken present was still there. He truly hoped Snape liked it. When the staff had mentioned about Snape’s upcoming birthday, Harry had racked his brain trying to figure out what to get the man. Snape  _ never _ talked about anything he wanted unless it was potions ingredients or a new cauldron. But Harry wanted to get him something meaningful. Something the man would never even admit to wanting. It hadn’t taken Harry long to decide on just what to get him. Unfortunately with the students back in school, he had been unable to get to London to track down the items. Fortunately for him, Hermione was a wiz at finding things on short notice and had delivered the items the afternoon before. Now they sat snug in Harry’s pocket, waiting. 

When Snape emerged he was once again chocolate free but he had donned his casual robes rather than his teaching ones. Harry preferred these as they made the man look slightly younger and a little less severe. For some reason, when Harry saw Snape in his casual robes, he always felt a little hopeful; that maybe Snape might actually like him. Snape glanced up from buttoning the sleeve of his robe and gave Harry a slight smile that Harry had never seen outside these rooms. It too had the added effect of softening the sharp features and making Harry’s breath catch.

Snape moved towards the table where the small elf had popped in with a tray and looked over the offerings. He glanced over at Harry, one of those odd looks on his face. “How did you know what to order?”

Harry moved nervously over to the table. “Just a guess really. Guess I’ve learned a few things sitting next to you at dinner for the last year.” Snape merely raised an eyebrow and pulled his chair out. Harry followed suit, and they settled down to the small meal. Harry looked up when Snape cleared his throat and was surprised to see a sheepish look on the man’s face. “I suppose I should have asked if you had other plans. I shouldn’t just assume-”

“No,” Harry cut him off. “No, it’s fine.” He smiled shyly up at the other man. “I’m glad you let me join you for your birthday dinner. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Snape gave a small start and blinked at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks warm up and ducked his head to concentrate on his plate. Why did he have to say such stupid things? If he wasn’t careful Snape was going to figure out his little secret. Thankfully, Snape pulled him into a more mundane topic of conversation, and they shared post-Yule horror stories of dealing with the students.

They were just finishing up their dinner when the small elf popped back in with another silver tray. Snape pulled the domed lid off to reveal a small, round chocolate cake. Snape looked up at Harry, a brow raised. “The first one wasn’t enough? Should I be worried about my favorite casual robe as well?”

Harry felt his cheeks flame. “Oh! No, I-”

Snape let out a soft chuckle. “Calm down, Harry. I was only teasing.” Harry felt the air whoosh from his lungs at the sound of his name on Snape’s lips. It wasn’t often the man called him “Harry,” and the sound still sent shivers of delight down Harry’s spine. Harry watched as Snape cut into the cake and doled out two slices. He placed one in front of each of them and picked up his fork from the newly cleared table. 

“Oh,” Harry said, causing Snape to pause and look up at him. “You didn’t make a wish.”

“A-” Snape gave him his patented dunderhead look. “Harry, I’m a little old for making birthday wishes.”

“No one’s ever too old to wish for something they really want,” Harry said glancing around and grabbing up a leftover spoon. He quickly transfigured it into a candle and reached across the table to stab it into Snape’s slice of cake. A quick  _ Incendio  _ and he smiled up at Snape. “There. Now just close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out your candle.”

Snape looked down at the glowing stick then back at Harry, another of those odd looks in his eyes. “Anything I want, Harry?”

Harry’s mouth went dry at the low tone, and all he could do was nod. Snape’s lips quirked in a half smile before moving into a pucker. Harry watched as the dark eyes slid closed. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he heard the soft puff of air leave Snape’s lips, and Harry let his own breath out. Snape’s eyes flew open, and he pulled the makeshift candle out of his cake before sliding it into his mouth and sucking off the icing. Harry’s mouth went dry, and he grabbed up the glass of wine he had sipped throughout dinner and took a large gulp. The spoon landed back on the table, and Harry looked up to see Snape dipping his fork into his cake. 

“Did you have any plans for the rest of the evening?” Snape asked before taking his first bite of cake.

“Not really,” Harry said, taking a bite of his own cake. This was much better than Hagrid’s.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of company,” Snape said casually.

Harry beamed at the hidden request. “I’m all yours for the night.” Snape’s head snapped up, and Harry’s cheeks once again flamed. “I mean; for whatever you want to do.” Harry’s entire face burned, and Snape’s eyes twinkled with laughter. “To me. With me.” Harry shook his head as a chuckle slipped from Snape’s lips. Harry sighed. “I’m just going to shut up now.”

“Will it help if I promise not to make you brew any potions?” Snape said, laughter still evident in his voice.

“Only if that includes not being part of a potion.”

This time Snape did laugh, tossing his head back slightly. Harry took in the beautiful sight. He had only seen Snape so carefree a handful of times, and his stomach clenched at the sight. He let out a small chuckle. “Alright, Harry. No lab work of any sort tonight. Just you, me, and this lovely bottle of wine.” Snape reached out to grab up the bottle of wine sitting in the ice bucket. He refilled both their glasses before replacing it and taking a sip of his own.

They finished their cake in relative silence before moving from the table and over to the sitting area. Harry placed his glass on the coffee table and settled into his usual spot on the couch. Snape typically sat in the adjacent wingback, so Harry was slightly surprised when he settled on the other end of the couch. “Thank you for dinner, Harry. And the cake.” His lips twitched. “The second cake.”

Harry felt his cheeks blush. “You’re welcome, Severus. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Snape looked up at him. “I always enjoy our time together, Harry. If I didn’t; I wouldn’t allow you in my chambers so much.”

“I-” Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. “I brought a present for you.”

Snape’s eyes widened slightly. “You did?”

Harry nodded and shifted to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the small bag and placed it on the table before unshrinking it. “Um, happy birthday, Sev... er, Severus. It’s not much, but, um. I hope you like it.”

Snape blinked at the green bag with silver tissue paper sprouting from the top. “Thank you, Harry. I’m sure whatever it is I will treasure it.” Snape took a sip of his wine and placed it on the table beside Harry’s glass before reaching for the bag. Harry swallowed nervously as Snape placed the bag in his lap and pulled out the silver paper. He glanced inside then up at Harry with wide eyes. He tipped the bag on its side and reached in to pull out the stack of vinyls. He lay the records on his knees and began to flip through them. “Harry,” he said almost breathlessly. “These are…” Snape looked up at him with a small bit of awe on his normally stoic face. “How did you know?”

Harry felt himself blush. “Well, I remember when you said you used to listen to my mum’s records and how much you enjoyed the music. I looked up a few of the bands you had mentioned over the summer to just, you know, see what she liked.” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. “Those are some of my favorites, so I hoped…” He let his voice trail off as Snape began flipping through the stack. Harry watched avidly, fairly certain that he had actually done something right. “We can listen to them now. If you’d like.”

A frown pulled at Snape’s lips, and his head jerked up to look at Harry once again. “Harry, I haven’t got a record player here.”

Relief swept through Harry. “Oh good. I mean, I didn’t want to presume anything.” Harry shifted again and slipped his hand into his robe pocket. This time he pulled out a small box and laid it on the table. He unshrunk it to reveal a small tabletop record player. “It’s from Wiztronics in Diagon. They charm muggle electronics and such to work around magic. I got myself one over the summer. I keep it in my bedroom, that’s why you haven’t seen it,” Harry added at the questioning look on Snape’s face. “Anyway, it’s yours. I mean, I got it for you. Actually, I had Hermione pick it up-”

“Harry.” Harry’s head snapped around to look at Snape. A small smile played at the man’s lips. “Shut up.”

Harry snapped his mouth closed with a nod and watched as Snape sorted through the albums. He pulled one out before placing the pile on the table. He slid the record from its vinyl and carefully placed it on the player. Harry showed him how to start the player and set the volume. He smiled at Snape as a familiar tune began to fill the chamber.

“I love The Cure.” Snape nodded as he settled back on the couch, wineglass back in hand.

“I have enjoyed listening to them on occasion.” Harry took that to mean the man loved their music. They sat listening to the music float around them for several minutes before Snape spoke again. “I never would have… Thank you, Harry. This means a lot to me.”

Harry turned towards Snape. “Honestly I was quite surprised to learn you didn’t have any records.”

“You were?” Snape said, a tone of surprise in his words. 

Harry nodded. “I had you pegged for an audiophile with the way you talk about music.”

Snape took a sip of his drink as he drummed his fingers on his knee. “I admit to being a bit epicurean at times. But I always had to be careful around my former… associates.”

Harry chuckled and reached for his own glass. “Yes. I would say The Cure is very muggle. Well, now you can start your own collection,” Harry said motioning towards the pile of records with his glass. A nice, steady beat sounded from the player, and Harry began drumming his own fingers against his leg as he took a sip.

Snape lurched forward and settled his glass back on the table as he rose to his feet. Snape held his hand out, and Harry looked curiously up at him. “Since I seem to be reliving my past let’s go all the way.” Harry blinked as he tried to process what exactly Snape meant. Snape shook his hand at Harry. “Come on. Your mum used to make me dance, it’s only fair I pass the favor along.”

Harry furrowed his brows and glanced at the player. “To The Cure?”

Snape huffed and grabbed Harry’s hand, yanking him to his feet. “Obviously not to The Cure. Don’t be an idiot, Potter.” Harry hurriedly set his glass on the table, mindful of the vintage albums, as Snape pulled him into a more open area of the floor. Snape jerked on Harry’s arm, pulling Harry against him and causing his breath to rush from his lungs. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, and Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wrapped a hand around Snape’s arm, surprised at the feel of strong muscle beneath the robe. He licked his lips and tried to control his breathing as Snape’s hips and legs led him in an odd waltz.

“Mmm,” Snape all but whispered. “Look at that. I guess you aren’t as short as I remember. Perhaps we should stand closer more often.” 

Harry chuckled and finally relaxed into the smooth movements as Snape move them around the small area. As the chorus began, Harry heard Snape’s soft voice begin to sing along quietly. Snape’s head dipped slightly, his silky hair brushing against Harry’s cheek. Harry inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Snape’s freshly washed hair. His fingers clenched around the arm in his grasp as he fought the urge to slide his fingers through the silky strands. It wasn’t fair, being this close to Snape, being held in his arms. A shiver raced down his spine as a warm puff of air whispered over his ear. Then Snape started singing again; the words low and soft in Harry’s ear. 

“Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again.” The lyrics, when spoken in Snape’s soft voice made Harry’s stomach clench. Snape’s breath was hot on Harry’s neck turning his own breathing ragged. When Snape uttered the words “clean again” his nose slid over the shell of Harry’s ear, pulling a small whimper from Harry. He bit at his lip even as Snape’s arm tightened around his waist and pulled him tighter against the taller man. A strong thigh slid between Harry’s legs as Snape maneuvered him in a turn. “Whatever words I say,” Harry’s breath caught at Snape’s whisper. “I will always love you.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the longing that swept through his body. The music echoed the words one more time but Harry ignored it as Snape’s uneven breaths ghosted over his skin. He barely registered the new beat from the record player. His hand slipped from Snape’s as the long fingers trailed up his arm and over his shoulder. Harry swallowed and grabbed at Snape’s other bicep. His breath caught as long fingers slid into his wild hair, their grip pulling Harry’s head against Snape’s shoulder as the arm around his waist held him even tighter. He was molded against Snape’s body as if the man couldn’t bear to let him go or allow him the freedom to pull away. He felt Snape’s lips move against his ear before the words came out. “I will always love you.”

Harry’s own grip tightened on Snape’s arm and a soft cry slipped from his lips, muffled against the fabric of Snape’s robe. Snape’s hand moved, and Harry felt his thumb slide down his jawline and press up against Harry’s chin. Harry allowed his head to be forced up, and he met dark eyes so full of emotion his heart pounded desperately in his chest. Once again, Snape spoke with the music.

“I’m so glad you came.”

Harry could barely fathom a reply before Severus’s mouth was covering his. He gasped at the unexpected kiss, and Severus’s tongue slid between his lips. He moaned at the first press of tongue on tongue and pressed his body against Severus’s as he thrust his own tongue into Severus’s mouth. He still tasted like chocolate and wine, and Harry suckled happily on the intruding tongue. Severus moaned in approval, and his hand slid down Harry’s hips and over the curve of his bum. Harry wriggled against Severus as the hand moved to cup his arse. Severus’s mouth slid from Harry’s lips and down his jawline to nibble at the sensitive spot just behind Harry’s ear. Harry hissed his approval and stretched to accommodate Severus’s questing lips. Harry pressed his hardening cock against Severus and gasped in surprise when he felt an answering harness. Severus chuckled darkly against Harry’s neck.

“Don’t be so surprised, Harry. I’ve wanted you for years.”

Harry jerked back, his eyes wide in surprise. “What?”

Dark eyes looked down at him in amusement. “Surely you don’t think I let just anyone in my chambers, Harry. Especially a former student.”

“But… I thought we were friends,” Harry asked in confusion.

A hand came up to stroke at Harry’s cheek. “I am friends with Filius but I can guarantee he has never been in my chambers more than once or twice in the last twenty years.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Then why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Severus’s lips thinned. “I am not a handsome man, Harry. And you must admit we have quite a history between us. I had to be sure of your affections before I could act.”

“But… why now? Why tonight?” Harry was having a hard time concentrating with Severus’s fingers caressing his arse.

Severus smirked down at him. “Honestly, I thought you’d be a bit more Gryffindor about the whole thing. Really it only took me till last Halloween to realize you returned my regard but I thought you needed a chance to settle in and get used to being around me.” Severus squeezed his arse causing Harry to jump and let out a small squeak. “You’re quite adorable when you’re flustered so I admit to enjoying last year. But, really, Harry. After being without you over the summer I truly expected you to jump me that first weekend back.”

“I wanted to,” Harry mumbled, his face going red. He smacked a palm to Severus’s chest. “But you’re just so damn intimidating sometimes.”

“You know what would help you get over that?”

“What?” Harry asked, a petulant note in his voice.

Severus bent his head to place his lips against Harry’s ear. “Letting me fuck you.” Harry melted against Severus and let out a small whimper. Severus chuckled. “I see the idea appeals to you.”

“It has merit,” Harry said breathlessly.

“Merit?” Severus repeated one brow raised. Harry nodded.

“Promise,” he added. “In fact, we should-” Harry waved his hand behind him. A smile pulled at Severus’s lips as he looked over Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, why is my couch now a bed? You realize I have a bed-”

Harry pulled Severus over to the newly renovated couch. “Yes, but it’s in there,” he waved vaguely to the other side of Severus’s quarters, “and we’re right here.” He pressed his body up against Severus’s rubbing the bulges in their robes together. “And I’m  _ very _ eager to try your theory.”

“Are you?” Severus said, moving his hand from Harry’s arse to grab him around the waist once more.

“Mmm,” Harry replied as he was lowered to the couch, his hands grabbing Severus’s robe for leverage. Severus lowered himself over Harry, his knee sliding between Harry’s legs pushing Harry’s robe up with the movement. Harry levered his heels against the edge of the couch, pushing his boots off and letting them fall to the floor as Severus combed fingers through his hair and slanted his mouth over Harry’s once more. Harry moaned as Severus sucked at his bottom lip and bit gently at him. Harry moved his hands to start on the buttons of Severus’s robe, and Severus’s own hand slid down to work at Harry’s buttons. Severus’s warm lips followed the path of exposed skin, and it didn’t take long for Harry to lose his concentration as he arched beneath Severus, grasping his robe. He felt the rush of cool air against his exposed chest quickly replaced by Severus’s warm mouth on his nipple. He cried out and struggled to get out of his robe. Growing frustrated with Severus’s stalled progress, Harry reached down into his pocket and grabbed his wand, there were some things he still needed a wand for, after all. A quick flick of his wrist and both robes were laying crumpled on the floor. 

Severus chuckled. “So impatient, my Harry.” Severus’s hand slid down Harry’s waist, his fingers stopping just under the waistband of his pants. Harry arched his hips hoping to encourage the hand’s progress.

“Yes,” he hissed. His own hand slid up to card through the dark hair that brushed sensually over his skin. His other hand moved down the corded muscles of Severus’s back to rest on the man’s tight arse. Severus bit gently at Harry’s nipple, and he moaned in approval as his hand fisted the fabric of Severus’s shorts. “Please.”

“Please, what, Harry?” Severus murmured as his mouth moved across Harry’s chest to work at the other nipple.

“Please,” Harry gasped. “I want… I need you.” It was Severus’s turn to Summon his wand from the pile of robes, and both men moaned as skin met skin. “God! I need…” Harry reached between them to wrap his hand around Severus’s cock, pulling another moan from the man. Severus felt good in his hand; silk over hard muscle. He slid his hand gently up and down Severus’s length, his stomach clenching with desire to have Severus deep inside him.

“Harry,” Severus growled.

“I want to taste you,” Harry said quickly. “I want to swallow you down and feel you deep in my throat. I-” Harry’s words were cut off by Severus’s insistent tongue pushing between his lips. Severus moved over him, his cock slipping from Harry’s hand. A moment later Harry felt Severus’s hand moving between his legs, and he bent his knees in order to open himself up. A single finger teased at his entrance, warm oil slick on Severus’s finger. Harry pushed down on Severus’s finger encouraging his entrance. He gave a sigh of approval as the tip of the slick digit finally pushed inside of him. Severus’s mouth moved from Harry’s.

“Later, love. I promise you can suck me off as much as you want later. Right now I’ve waited too long to be inside you.” Harry nodded in agreement and gasped as the finger pushed deep inside him. Harry lost all sense of awareness as his world narrowed to Severus’s mouth moving over him and his fingers moving in him; first one, then another. It took no time at all for Severus to find Harry’s prostate, and Harry was soon seeing stars and begging for more. He moaned in disappointment when he realized he was once again empty. His eyes fluttered open to see Severus back over him, his head bent as he coated his cock with lube. Harry whimpered with need when he saw the long, red cock slip through Severus’s fingers. He licked his lips at the thought of wrapping his mouth around Severus’s slender cock and letting it slide deep into his throat. “Harry,” Severus said gruffly, and Harry jerked his eyes up to meet Severus’s. “You keep looking at it like that and I won’t make it. Do you want to suck me off or do you want me to fuck you?”

In answer, Harry reached over his head and grabbed a throw pillow. He lifted his hips and pushed the pillow under his arse. Severus chuckled as he guided his cock between Harry’s legs. He bit at his lip as he felt the blunt tip of Severus’s cock press against him. Harry lifted his knees and pulled them against his chest giving Severus room to press inside him. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt Severus breach him. His legs fell forward and he wrapped them around Severus pulling the man deeper. Severus fell forward with a groan as he slid fully into Harry. It felt odd having a man inside him; Harry had only had sex once before, and he had been the one to top that time. But it felt so natural having Severus over him, pressing him into the couch as their hips nestled together. Severus’s body pressed Harry’s cock into his stomach, and he felt the precome drip onto his skin. He shifted beneath Severus, and the man took the hint; pulling out and pushing back in.

It didn’t take long for Severus to find Harry’s prostate, and Harry was soon begging and writhing beneath the man. He watched the dark hair sway over him before reaching up and pulling Severus down for a hard kiss that was more the two men panting into each others mouths. Harry tightened his legs around Severus’s waist and clawed at his chest. “Please. Please,” he begged, thrusting his hips up to meet Severus’s strokes. Severus complied with Harry’s pleas and thrust harder, faster, pounding into Harry. “I need-” Harry pushed his hand down between them, and Severus lifted enough for Harry to reach his cock.

“Yes,” Severus hissed as he watched Harry wrap a hand around his aching cock. The fire was already building in Harry’s belly, and it only took a few strokes before his body arched from the bed and warm come squirted over them. “Oh, Severus. I love you,” Harry cried as his loins emptied between them. Severus gave a final thrust before calling out Harry’s name and filling Harry with pulse after pulse of hot liquid. 

Harry had barely caught his breath before Severus was kissing him fiercely. Harry wasn’t quite sure how Severus had the energy to thrust his tongue so eagerly into Harry’s mouth as he could barely move his own to brush across the eager invader. Severus pulled back and rested his forehead on Harry’s, his breath panting. They both winced as Severus slipped from Harry’s body, and he rolled over before pushing Harry on his side and snuggling up behind him. A rush of magic had them clean and a blanket settling over them. Severus’s arm went around Harry’s waist pulling him back against Severus’s lightly furred chest, and a soft kiss was pressed to Harry’s shoulder.

“Fair warning,” Severus said as Harry yawned. “When you wake me up for sex you had best be ready to move to the bedroom. I’ve no intention of letting you take me on this damned couch.”

Harry chuckled. “What if I’d rather suck you off?”

“I don’t care if you suck me off first or not; you’re still not topping until I’m on the bed.”

Harry reached down and threaded his fingers through Severus’s, pulling the pliant hand up to suck the thumb into his mouth. He felt Severus’s breath catch.

“Potter,” Severus growled.

Harry let the thumb slip from his smiling lips. 

“Happy birthday, Severus.”


End file.
